The present invention relates to an appliance for comminuting solid food bodies, as by rasping, grating or cutting, carried out by manually reciprocating the food bodies under pressure over a comminuting member so that the comminuted food material drops through apertures therein.
Such appliances of the basic form defined above have for long been in common use in kitchen operations concerned with the preparation of food. They are, for example, used for the slicing of cucumbers and tomatoes, and shredding or grating of root vegetables, potatoes, cheese and other solid food bodies.
Known appliances of the above kind generally comprise a sheet metal or plastic member having comminuting elements in the form of a blade cutter or cutters for slicing and serrations or teeth for grating and shredding. In some cases, comminuting elements of two or more different types have been provided in the one appliance disposed in different static locations for selective use, but many such composite appliances are rather inconvenient and are not always entirely safe for a housewife to use.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved structural form of food comminuting appliance which can provide a high level of convenience and efficient operation for the user.